zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberry Swirl/Relationships
This page is comprised of Strawberry Swirl's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives *Sambucus Elderberry (father) *Blueberry Muffin (younger sister) *Hammerhoof (brother-in-law) *Grapevine (nephew) *Raspberry Crunch and Blackberry Lime (sons) *Cranberry Bliss, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop (daughters) *Unnamed husband (estranged) Sambucus Elderberry Sambucus Elderberry is Strawberry's father. Due to his age, Strawberry is very concerned over his health, especially after her injures himself while tending to the farm. Because of this, Strawberry devotes all her time to managing the farm in her father's place, not wanting him to further exacerbate his injury and health and also wanting to help take care of their family's farmland. When she catches him trying to help tend to the fields, she softly chastises him and insists he rest. Blueberry Muffin Blueberry is Strawberry's younger sister. While the pair grew up close, they had a falling out later in life when Blueberry wanted to leave the farm and pursue her dreams of becoming a baker. The sisters parted on bad terms and didn't speak to each other for the next few years until Blueberry returned - with her husband and son - upon the unfortunate failure of her business. Strawberry had no vindictive words for her sister and merely welcomed her back with open arms. The sisters bonded once more and comforted each other over the respective failures they endured: Blueberry's business and Strawberry's marriage. With their falling out a thing of the past, the sisters are once again closer than ever and helping manage the farm in their own way: with Strawberry tending to the fields and crops and Blueberry using her business and baking experience to turn a profit. All the while, Blueberry tries to help Strawberry slow down and relax to prevent her from overworking herself. Hammerhoof & Grapevine Hammerhoof and Grapevine are Strawberry's brother-in-law and nephew through her younger sister, Blueberry. Despite having never met the pair until Blueberry returned to the family farm, Strawberry greeted and welcomed them to the family warmly. Because Strawberry is used to doing all the work herself and not wishing to burden others, she is extremely grateful to Hammerhoof and Grapevine helping out on the farm, typically with construction projects and fixing up the buildings and structures. Raspberry Crunch Raspberry Crunch is Strawberry's eldest child and first son. As the only one young enough to remember when their father abandoned the family, he is the only one of his siblings to be fully aware of his mother's emotional state, how she tries to hide it and her exhaustion from being overworked on the farm from her children. For this reason, Raspberry devotes all of his time to helping his mother on the farm, despite her insistence that he does not need to and should go out, make friends and have fun. She loves her son dearly and while she appreciates how much he wants to help her, she would much rather he enjoy his own life and find his own happiness. Blackberry Lime, Cranberry Bliss, Sugarberry Shake and Dewberry Drop Blackberry Lime, Cranberry Bliss and Sugarberry Shake are Strawberry's younger children from her first husband. Since they are much younger than Raspberry, Strawberry always encourages them to play and have fun, wanting to shield her children from the reality of the heartbreak she feels over their father abandoning them as well as her exhaustion from managing the entire farm. Despite her efforts, all her children are aware of just how hard she works, sneakily and subtly trying to help in small ways without their mother noticing. Dewberry Drop is Strawberry's fifth child, fathered by the kelpie Treasure Trove. Like with all her children, Strawberry loves and cherishes her newborn daughter greatly and feels guilt over being the cause of why Dewberry's father is not in the picture. After reuniting with Treasure Trove, however, they happily raise their daughter together as a family. Love interest Unnamed estranged husband Strawberry's first love unfortunately ended badly. Due to her husband's great ambitions conflicting with Strawberry's desire to stay at her family's farm and help her aging father, her husband ultimately abandoned her and their four children for good in order to pursue his own goals. This incident left Strawberry with a broken heart. Treasure Trove Strawberry eventually found herself with an admirer in the form of Treasure Trove, a kelpie traveling merchant from Tsushima who visited and purchased berries from their farm often. While she found him pleasant and kind and happily accepted the various gifts and trinkets he brought her, she was hesitant to act on the growing feelings she felt, out of concern for her children. However, her sister encouraged her to try and that she deserved to be happy. However, the relationships was unfortunately short-lived. Strawberry feared that Treasure Trove's occupation as a trader and his love for travel would ultimately result in him choosing his work over her and her family, just as her first husband had abandoned their family to pursue his own goals and dreams. He accepted her decision, albeit with a broken heart, and never returned to the Thicket. However, thanks to the intervention of Strawberry's children, the pair were reunited and resumed their relationship. Strawberry accepted that while his job as a trader and merchant would mean he traveled often, there was only one place he would come back to as his home. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z